


Silver Age Ficlets

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a DCU Free For All chart where I claimed the Silver Age of Comics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Age Ficlets

Bruce Wayne was a man of deep passions. He always had possessed the deep sense of justice that made him question what he was doing here, in this bed.

He looked at the beauty still sleeping beside him, and he knew that same sense of justice, entwined with the deep feelings growing between them, had evoked another of his passions.

He wanted her free of the taint of her past, free of her father's influence. Perhaps, if love had drawn her to follow her father so blindly, it could let Bruce lead her down the path of redemption. She had so much to offer to his side of the game they had cruelly fallen into, her by birth and he by murder.

He so rarely prayed these nights, but tonight, holding Talia in his arms, he asked for this one thing to be theirs.

* * *

It was the first in-house date. Everything had to be perfect. He'd packed Roy off to those Titans earlier in the day, and set about making a meal that could rival the best restaurant in town. The house was clean, thanks to the temp service sending a bevy of maids. Everything was perfect, Ollie decided, and then had too much time to fret. 

What if she called it off? What if she decided seeing him on his home ground was just too risky? Sure, she'd stayed the night that one night, but that was sex. This...

The emotion slammed into his chest, winding him and making him realize just how much the past six months had really hit him. He wanted it to be perfect because he wanted her to be in his life all the time. Not just after busting heads, or on carefully scheduled date nights.

Oliver Queen, eternal skirt chaser, wanted Dinah Lance to choose him, to stay with him, and maybe...maybe more one day. In some ways that scared him even more than trying to outshoot Merlyn with Speedy's life on the lines. In others, it made him feel mellow, ready to move into adulthood at last.

The doorbell finally rang, shaking him from his emotive reverie. The heir of the Queen fortunes made his way to the door, opening it to take in the beautiful brunette, looking stunning in a cashmere sweater and a skirt that left quite a distance to her knees. He took in all of her, feeling his turtleneck seem to grow too tight, especially when he saw the little overnight bag.

//Don't read too much into that, Oliver. Might just be her gear, in case the League needs us...again.// "Hi there, pretty bird."

"Hey, sexy archer," she purred at him, stepping inside. She pressed a lovingly tender kiss to his lips, not protesting at all when his hands settled on her hips, holding her there to draw it out. When they finally broke, Ollie's green eyes were softened not by desire, but by all his revelations from earlier. She seemed to see the difference, because the smile she gave him then was so sweet, so...mature. So much younger than he was in appearance, but Ollie knew she ran her life with a clear head for what she wanted and usually got it, having a whole lifetime before him.

"I need to get the dinner out of the oven," Ollie said softly, when it was clear someone needed to speak or move.

"I'll just go put my bag up in your room then," she told him.

There wasn't a villain on Earth right now that could break Oliver Queen's spirits, as he realized the bag meant what he wanted. Nor was it just wanting her to stay for the sex that had him so joyful. He really wanted her, to sleep with her in his arms, to wake up to her, maybe even share a hot shower with her in the morning.

All he had to do was play it calmly, and maybe, for once, this rogue of a hero could get the girl worth keeping.

* * *

Diana came to Man's world with a mix of hope and determination. Her hand was needed, she knew, but just how firmly would she have to use it?

Everywhere she went, she was looked upon as something between a freak and a god, for no one would just see her as a woman. She began to despair of ever breaching the invisible barrier that kept her from directly relating to the people she had come to help.

It was just after the latest alien invasion threat, that Diana found the truth of all humanity. No matter how separated by status or birth, humanity needed one another, and all she had to do was offer directly.

The lesson came when a girl, seeing her move a pillar to free her father from their home, came straight to her and offered her a hug of gratitude. Diana had to wipe at her eyes as that same child so tenderly waited by her father's side for the ambulance to catch up to them.

She did not have to breach the barrier; she merely had to let it not exist.

* * *

Even Superman could have a bad day. Maybe the kitten he rescued turned out to be injured, and the parents weren't sure on how to care for it, breaking the little girl's heart. Or the bad guys just refused to surrender, despite the overwhelming odds. Sometimes it was that raw act of nature, the kind that he could do nothing to prevent, and just strive mightily to avert as much of the aftermath.

Those days made him walk heavier in his shoes, hat dumped down over his properly groomed hair, suit fitting him worse than usual when he walked in at the Daily Planet as Clark Kent. Heading up to where his desk sat, he would dread the inevitable bad news of the day that he had to cover.

Only, it never seemed to fail that Jimmy, so bright and full of enthusiasm for his job, whether it was copy editing or honest photography, would cross his path. Something in the red-head's undying love of all things Planet related would brush off the bad day, make Clark take a moment to straighten his tie and put a smile on for the young man.

It always amazed him, though, how light his burdens seemed for the flash of a smile on his freckled friend's face.

* * *

He looked up at the familiar man that had carried him back from the smoking woods, listening to the rhythmic language the man spoke with the older man who had come. He wasn't certain what was going on, or where Daddy had gone, but then the kind man came and spoke in English to him.

"Your father wished you to stay here, with me, and this will be done. I will teach you, all you need, son of Harper." He ran a hand over the boy's shock of red hair, and Roy pressed into that tender touch. Daddy hadn't come back from the fires, but Roy felt he was safe anyway. Brave Bow would never let him down.

`~`~`~`~`

Being a superhero's sidekick sure had its ups and downs. Right now, Speedy could feel the sweat trickling down his brow under the hat, could feel the strain on his shoulders as he hung from the wrists. He was in such deep water, unless a miracle happened...yet he knew it would. Green Arrow never missed, never let him down.

He was getting closer to the death trap, pulled inexorably along by his bound wrists, unable to get enough swinging leverage to do much of anything, but he was okay. He'd be okay. 

The 'thwip' of the wind on the shaft, the sudden jerk and his fall proved his faith right.

Green Arrow and Speedy forever, the irreverent boy thought in his own head as he hurried to try and escape his remaining bonds.

`~`~`~`~`

"JUMP!" The imperative order struck Speedy's ears, and he looked out as the shaking ledge truly began to give way. He was in the air, springing as best he could from the falling debris with as much push as he could.

He landed squarely in the arms of his best gal, the only Girl Titan for him. She smiled in relief at him, and he had to grin.

"I knew you'd catch me, Wonder Chick."

"Always, Arrow Head," she promised him.

`~`~`~`~`

He had to catch his breath, pretty certain he should be about dead from glee at the very least, and brought his eyes up to see the absolute bliss on his lover's face. Robbie looked gorgeous like that, all flushed and open and limp, the energy stilled for just the moment.

"It's always going to be like this?" Speedy asked softly. "Us, and this?"

"Can't see it going away, ever. You're my Speedy, and I'm your Robbie."

"Yeah." The redhead settled against his best friend, team leader, and lover contently.

`~`~`~`~`

"It will get better," she crooned, letting him rest his sweat soaked head on her chest, her arms locked around his violently trembling body. Roy still thought he would rather die. It wasn't like he had much of a life to pick up. The Titans were split, Ollie'd thrown him out, he'd dropped out of school... He felt her hand move along his cheek, cupping it and turning his head up so she could look at him fully. "I know you're hurting now, and I can bet things look pretty bad, but I'm here, and I don't let go of anyone I choose." She gave a tender, caring smile. "So just hold on, and we'll both pull you through this."

For one reason or another, he found it really hard to disbelieve Dinah.

* * *

Johnny had always respected Black Canary. He might even have had a crush on her once upon a time, not that he'd admit it.

When Black Canary set her eyes on Larry Lance, former Gotham PD, current private eye, Johnny knew the man was hooked, line and sinker, even if Larry didn't know it yet. By the time Larry and Dinah, as Black Canary was called in her private life, got hitched, Johnny knew they were a match made in heaven.

All he could do was wish them both all the happiness a couple could bear, as long as they lived. 

Ceiu was more than happy to oblige, even if it did mean 'fixing' things with their daughter eventually, because that had to happen to make sure Dinah could still be happy when her life thread was so much longer than her husband's.

All Johnny knew of it was that Dinah and Larry were always so solid that he could bask in their pleasure.

* * *

Dick had to smile as the cool air made Barbara shiver a little. Gentleman that he was, he took his jacket off and slipped it up over her shoulders. The way she snuggled under his arm made him so thankful for that last growth spurt, so he could be tall enough to wrap her close like this.

It was a quiet night, the movie had been good, and now they were walking back to the parking garage where his car was. She didn't seem to be in a hurry to go home, and he was okay with that.

"Babs, want to go driving?" he offered her, a chance to see if maybe she was thinking in the direction he was.

"I think I'd really like that," she told him, snuggling again.

Dick was over the moon, knowing they were following the same ideas. He helped her into the car, and headed out for Lover's Lane, a mix of nervous and giddy thoughts in his mind.

It helped that she sat as close as the seat allowed, reminding him of how lucky a guy he was. Now, they just had to hope the city stayed quiet, or Batman could handle it.


End file.
